deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanos (comics)
Thanos is universal warlord hailing from the Eternal's moon, Titan. A being wielding cosmic power and infatuated with Lady Death, Thanos made it his goal to eliminate half of the life in the known universe in order to impress his love. While his typical activities involve invading and razing planets with life, his ultimate goal is to obtain the Infinity Gauntlet and the six Infinity Stones, which would allow him to easily rewrite the fabric of the universe, warping space, time, and reality itself to his own desires. While he initially faced an unyielding opposition in achieving this goal, he was eventually able to obtain the Guandlet and the Stones, waging a biblical warefare on the personified cosmic beings that control all the aspects of the universe. However, this was cut short when the gauntlet was stolen by his daughter, Nebula, who was in turn de-powered by Adam Warlock, who lived within the Soul Stone. Both were sealed away with cosmic power, with Thanos eventually escaping and working towards his goals once again. Battle vs. Morgoth (by Sppople) In the Dark Realm of the Fortress Angband, the Prime Dark Lord Morgoth, black foe to all of Middle-Earth, stood among his most infamous follower, Sauron the Deceiver. Sauron knelt before his master, the only being he would ever show such respect towards. Morgoth spoke in his dark, evil voice. "Sauron" said Morgoth. "You are to hold command of Angband until I return. I am to join my armies elsewhere and conquer more of the Arda." Sauron nodded. "As you command my Lord". Morgoth's hulking stature dwarfed Sauron and he walked past him with ease. Three Orcs followed Morgoth, at his command. Outside of Angband, Morgoth and his Orcs continued their journey, but suddenly they saw a strange being walk forth. "Ah, another world to lay waste to" He said. This, unknown to them, was the alien Mass Murderer, Thanos. Morgoth had no idea who he was or what he was. "He could be one of us" An Orc suggested. "Don't be a fool!" another responded. "Look at him! He's looks nothing like an Orc" "Silence!" Morgoth bellowed, as he toward over Thanos. "What are you?!" Thanos scoffed. "The last thing you will ever see!" Morgoth was beyond insulted. "Kill him! He is an enemy of the Dark Lord!" The Orcs charged towards Thanos, but they were very outmatched. Thanos sent two of them flying with Energy Blasts from each of his two hands. The Third Orc swung his Scimitar at Thanos, who swiped him back with his bare hand. The Orc tried to stand, but he was far too late as Thanos grabbed him by the leg and threw him to the side. The Orc slammed into a Rock, breaking his neck. Thanos gave a villainous grin. "Pretty underwhelming, wouldn't you say?" Furious, Morgoth yelled at his new adversary. "Enough of your mockery! You shall die at the Black Hand of Dark Lord Morgoth!" Morgoth brought out his ultimate Weapon, Grond the War Hammer. Thanos walked towards Morgoth, who struck Thanos with Grond, knocking him to the ground. Thanos got to his feet and punched Morgoth in the chest twice, having him stumble back. Morgoth then struck Thanos with Grond twice, and kicked him to the ground. Thanos threw a large Rock at Morgoth, having him lose his Weapon. Thanos then blasted Morgoth with his Energy Beams, sending him to the ground. Thanos stood over Morgoth. "Goodbye Dark Lord" He said. Morgoth, however, grabbed his Black Spear and shoved it through Thanos' heart. Thanos gasped. "Interesting". He then fell. Morgoth stood triumphant, he was successful. Expert's Opinion Morgoth was far more God-Like. He was more Immortal, had greater weaponry and was larger than his enemy. Also, his Dark Magic and Powers gave him an advantage over Thanos' more simple abilities. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Evil Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors